deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Martian Manhunter vs. Super-Skrull
Martian Manhunter vs. Super-Skrull is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Martian Manhunter from the DC Comics series and Super-Skrull from the Marvel series. This page was created by GalacticAttorney. Martian Manhunter vs. Super-Skrull.png|'GalacticAttorney' DB10.PNG|'MP999' Aliens Multi-Use Remake by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero V3 MM vs SK2.jpg|'Simbiothero V2' MM vs SK.jpg|'Simbiothero' Description Marvel vs. DC Comics! The two alien powerhouses duke it out! Can Super-Skrull outmatch the greatest Manhunter of all time, or will the Alien Atlas prevail? Intro Wiz: Far off in the depths of the universe lurk all sorts of interesting species of aliens. Boomstick: In the fictional universe, anyway. Although I did meet one guy on the subway who seemed like he was from Jupiter and... *trails off* Wiz: ...Anyway, for every species in the galaxy, there is one stand-alone member who is the very best, the example of what the species is capable of. And we have two of them here today. Boomstick: Emperor Kl'rt, the Super-Skrull... Wiz: ...And J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Super-Skrull Wiz: On the distant planet of Tarnax IV, Kl'rt was born to the Skrull race, a species of alien that could shape-shift and was highly technologically advanced. As he grew up, he became enthralled with war and joined the Skrull army. Boomstick: And he was a beast! Along with the awesome war devices the Skrulls had manufactured, Kl'rt became a highly decorated Skrull of war. This led to a rich suitor from the planet Z'aragz'na to be wed to him. Talk about scoring big! Wiz: Eventually, their relationship led to them having two children: a son, Sarnogg, and a daughter, Jazinda. Kl'rt loved his son deeply, but despised his daughter. Why? Don't ask. Boomstick: Imagine how awkward those father-daughter dances must have been all through middle school! Wiz: However, after he suffered multiple losses in the army, he was dishonored and stripped of his awards. He was discharged and sent home, and was then turned away by his spouse. He was forbidden from seeing either of his children ever again. Boomstick: Things were looking glum for poor old Kl'rt... Until the Skrull Emperor Dorrek VIII recruited him because of his military background to become a lone soldier with incredible power. His mission was to go to Earth and destroy the Fantastic Four so the Skrulls could conquer the green and blue planet. So, what did they give him for such a daunting task? Wiz: Why, the powers of the very people he was being sent to kill, of course! Boomstick: ...What? Wiz: Dorrek VIII sent Kl'rt to Earth with a Skrull satellite orbiting Earth beaming the powers of the Fantastic Four to him. I'm a wizard, people, and even I don't understand how that would work. Regardless, he was more than a match for the Four at first, but Reed Richards eventually figured out that his powers were artificial, and jammed them with a device. Boomstick: Since then, Kl'rt has had himself bionically re-engineered to make these powers a permanent part of his person, although they are still technically artificial. This made him the first - and possibly the greatest - Super-Skrull. Thanks to his bionic engineering, he can turn parts of his body into rocks like the Thing, set himself on fire like the Human Torch, stretch his body like Mr. Fantastic, and create force fields and turn invisible like Invisible Woman. Plus, like any other Skrull, Kl'rt is able to shift the molecules of his body to disguise himself as other people by mimicking their appearance and voice. Skrulls also have natural hypnosis abilities. Wiz: Super-Skrull can harness the powers of the Fantastic Four for some devastating attacks. A few such attacks are Orbital Grudge, where he spins forward with flaming Thing fists outstretched, and the Tenderizer, a rapid flurry of punches. Boomstick: Elastic Slam is a multitude of overhead slams and Meteor Smash is a flying punch to the Earth that can create a shockwave. And then there are his most powerful techniques! Wiz: Skrull Torch is similar to Orbital Grudge in execution, but he flies forward through the air at an opponent. Inferno creates a sphere of flames that surround Super-Skrull. Boomstick: And then there's his most powerful attack: Death Penalty. He slams his foes into the ground and beats them rapidly, finishing the attack with one massive punch. Wiz: Despite his awesome power, Super-Skrull has been thwarted multiple times by the Fantastic Four and other superheroes in his attempts to conquer Earth for the Skrulls. However, he remains confident in his fighting prowess, and has done some pretty impressive things. Boomstick: He single-handedly killed an entire force of enhanced Skrull warriors during the Secret Invasion, survived falling to the surface of a planet from space AFTER his ship was shot down, escaped from the Negative Zone - which is an alternate dimension constructed solely to imprison supervillains - and escaped after being trapped in hyperspace. After the Infinity War, he was even crowned as the new emperor of the rejuvenated Skrull race! Plus, he survived getting infected with cancer, the Transmode virus, AND leukemia! Wiz: Despite these achievements, Kl'rt is cocky and brash. He firmly believes that he is the most powerful Skrull in the universe, and while that might be true, his overconfidence in himself often contributes to his defeat. Plus, he still despises the Fantastic Four for disgracing him all those years ago, and he claims to be more than just their powers. Boomstick: Above all, Super-Skrull is dangerous and powerful. Trust me, this is one alien villain you do not want to cross paths with. Super-Skrull: Beg for your life. As if it will help you. Martian Manhunter Wiz: J'onn J'onzz was once a martian living on... well, Mars. He was joined into the ranks of a Manhunter, a specialized group of martians dedicated to keeping peace and order on the rust-red planet, when he was an adult. He was one of the best, too. His kind, compassionate heart and excellent detective skills shot him up in popularity among Manhunters, and he quickly became a figurehead for the group. Boomstick: Then, one day in the Earth year 1955, a scientist named Dr. Saul Erdel accidentally teleported J'onzz to Earth while experimenting with some secret alien technology. The shock of there suddenly being a green seven-foot tall man in his lab gave Erdel a heart attack, and he collapsed and died. This left J'onzz stranded with malfunctioning alien technology and no definitive way home. Wiz: Getting the feeling that he was going to be stuck on Earth for a long time, J'onn decided to utilize his time there to help others. He started out by disguising himself as a human to blend in, but he eventually moved on to helping people while invisible so they wouldn't be alarmed by his appearance. Boomstick: Oh, and before we move on, I just want to point out one thing: J'onzz is an Oreo addict. No, really, he absolutely LOVES Oreos. And they say cookies aren't good for you... Wiz: After a while, J'onn sensed that an alien spacecraft was headed towards Earth with some very precious cargo. He went invisible and flew to the farm where the capsule was to crash-land, and lo and behold... Boomstick: Hey, look, it's the guy who killed Goku... twice! Wiz: Boomstick! Are you TRYING to get us murdered by angry fans? Boomstick: *ignoring Wiz* After deciding that Kal-El would be safe in the hands of the Kents, J'onn left him alone for quite some time. That was until the first alien invasion happened. Wiz: When an alien race attacked humanity, J'onn quickly put aside his fears of humans rejecting him and donned his traditional Martian garb, although he toned down his natural appearance to be more 'human-friendly.' Alongside Hal Jordan, The Flash, Aquaman, and Black Canary, he leapt to humankind's defense and successfully drove off the alien invaders. Boomstick: After that battle, J'onn allied with the heroes he battled with, as well as Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman to form the Justice League of America. Here, he dedicated his life on Earth to protecting humans, and he took on the name of Martian Manhunter. Wiz: As a Manhunter, J'onn has a whole laundry list of superhuman abilities. He possesses superhuman strength and durability, as well as the ability to fly. Boomstick: He can also turn himself invisible or change his appearance. On top of that, he can alter his tangibility, allowing him to be able to pass through solid objects harmlessly or cause them pain if it's an organic target he's passing through. Wiz: He's also got telepathy powers, allowing him to read peoples' minds and mind-control them. Plus, he possesses powerful telekinesis, allowing him to move objects around without touching them or dissipate energy attacks. Boomstick: And we're not even done yet! he can blast red beams from his eyes, which are typically referred to as Martian Beams. They can range from concussive blasts to explosive shots to disintegrating beams! And to top it all off, he's got nine senses. NINE! How does that even work!? Wiz: Well, these senses allow him omnipresent awareness of his surroundings. He can even alter his visual spectrum, allowing him to see through things or see objects that are invisible. Boomstick: AND he can breathe in space and underwater! Is there anything he CAN'T do!? Wiz: Actually, there's only one significant weakness Martian Manhunter possesses: fire. Boomstick: FIRE BAD! Wiz: ...Shut up. To make it simple, J'onn cannot maintain his physical form when exposed to fire, and it will reduce him to a puddle of writhing green plasma. However, over his illustrious career as a superhero, he was trained himself to be resistant to normal fire and is only susceptible to flames with psychic influence, such as pyrokinetic flames and magical fire. Boomstick: Martian Manhunter has killed a psychopathic Martian solo by flying her into the sun, led the Justice League International, and has taken on the entire Justice League by himself. He is incredibly powerful; even Superman refers to him as 'the most powerful being on the face of the Earth.' He is one of the strongest superheroes of all time. Wiz: Despite this, Martian Manhunter is very compassionate. Kind and noble, he is often referred to as the heart and soul of the Justice League. Boomstick: But remove his morals about saving human life and... well, get out of the way. Martian Manhunter: I am Mars's sole survivor. There is a reason for that. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: A Large Oceanfront City It was a busy day in the large city. People rushed up and down the sidewalks, anxious to get to wherever they needed to be. In one particular flow of people, one man in a tan trench coat was walking quite quickly, rudely shoving others out of his way. Suddenly, he crashed into another man, knocking the briefcase he was carrying out of his hand. Man #2: Terribly sorry. Here, let me help you with those. He reached to pick up the papers now scattered across the ground. The other man hastily gathered them up and slammed the briefcase shut. Man #1: Watch where you're going, you fool! The man looked at the other man, alarmed by his angry response. They began to walk away from each other, when suddenly the second man's vision flashed. He saw the second man walking away, but he looked... different. He seemed to be tall, green, and wearing a purple and black jumpsuit. He could see in his mind, which was filled with thoughts of evil and chaos. He couldn't allow this. He discarded his disguise, revealing his identity to be Martian Manhunter. He flew overhead and swooped down on the poser, grabbing him by the throat. He lifter him up and slammed him into the side of the building to his right. Martian Manhunter: I know you're not human, pretender. Reveal yourself instantly! The disguised villain sighed and replied. ???: Ah, what the hell. You caught me. His human appearance vanished and he was how Manhunter has seen him as in Martian Vision. Manhunter: Who are you? The green man grinned maliciously and his fist turned into rocks. He slammed Manhunter in the face with a surprise attack, knocking him backwards. The attacker leapt from the side of the building and into the street, cars veering away from him. ???: I am the Super-Skrull! And you will pay for your insolence! Manhunter steeled himself, preparing to throw down with this Super-Skrull. Manhunter: Prepare yourself. I will show you no mercy. I will protect Earth! Super-Skrull grinned, baring his teeth. Super-Skrull: The Skrull queen will be quite pleased when I bring her your head! FIGHT! Martian Manhunter blasted towards Super-Skrull at a high speed. The Skrull saw it coming and slammed into J'onn with a Thing fist coated in flames. J'onn reeled back, regaining his balance in midair. Manhunter: *thinking* There. Fire that didn't harm me. I've got nothing to fear from him. Super-Skrull leaped forward and threw a flurry of punches at Martian Manhunter. Super-Skrull: TENDERIZER! Manhunter swiftly moved his hands to block all of Kl'rt's strikes, his nine senses kicking into gear. Once Super-Skrull finished the attack, he rushed forward and delivered a solid punch to Super-Skrull's face, sending the Skrull flying back. Super-Skrull rebounded swiftly off the ground and landed on his feet. His feet lit aflame, and he rose into the air with J'onzz. Manhunter attempted to follow up the attack by stomping in Super-Skrull, but Kl'rt forced his body to become malleable and he collapsed into a pile of rubbery biomass. Manhunter stomped on him, but instead of doing harm to the Skrull he just left himself open. A hand emerged from the blob that was Super-Skrull and grabbed him tightly. Super-Skrull: C'mere! Skrull reformed and began to slam Manhunter against the ground multiple times. Super-Skrull: Elastic Slam! To finish the attack, Kl'rt threw J'onn away and through the air. He darted through the air toward the Alien Atlas with his fist reared back once again. Once he was within range, Martian Manhunter backhanded him sternly. As Super-Skrull flew to the side from the blast, Manhunter flew with him and dealt a powerful combo of strikes. He then launched him upward with a fierce kick. Skrull regained his balance midair and rocketed towards Manhunter, and Manhunter rocketed towards him. They collided, creating a massive shockwave as they struggled for dominance, their hands locking. Super-Skrull lit his body up and blasted out with Inferno, scorching Manhunter as he was caught in the blast. Super-Skrull: BURN, EARTHLY CREATURE! Resisting the burning pain he felt, Manhunter cocked his fist and slammed it into Super-Skrull's chest. The Inferno ceased and Skrull flew back a ways, lighting his fists on fire. He then spun like a drill towards Martian Manhunter. Super-Skrull: Feel the wrath of the Skrull Torch! Unimpressed, Martian Manhunter blasted Super-Skrull with a concussive Martian Blast, stunning him. Then he grabbed the Skrull warrior and flew into the sky. Eventually he reached space, and he was flying faster than the speed of sound. Super-Skrull was banging his rocky fists against J'onn's chest, but he ignored the strikes and continued through space. After a minute of breaching the speed of light, Martian Manhunter saw the reddish-orange surface of his homeworld: Mars. He rocketed towards the planet and threw Super-Skrull towards the planet's surface. Kl'rt slammed into the planet at high speed, and was instantly followed by Martian Manhunter, who pounded him into the martian soil. Manhunter: I am not of Earth, alien scum. This is my native land. And it shall become your final resting place! Manhunter let loose with an intense wave of mind waves, bombarding Super-Skrull's brain with electric brain waves. The Skrull emperor fell to his knees, screaming out at the throbbing of his head. J'onn quickly changed his phase, becoming intangible. He rushed through Super-Skrull with a series of hooks, and then became tangible again and hit him into the air with a powerful uppercut. Super-Skrull, weakened to the point of unconsciousness, flew up into the air. From behind him, a massive Martian Manhunter appeared and raised two chunk of Martian rock in his hands. He brought them together, forming a Skrull sandwich with the crust of Mars. Kl'rt was beginning to black out from pain. Despite this, true to his word, Manhunter showed no mercy. He stomped Super-Skrull hard, sending him into the planet's surface with a resounding thud. Then he grabbed him by the arm and flew up. J'onn spun Super-Skrull in a circle above his head. Kl'rt's arm began to stretch out from the inertia he was obtaining. Manhunter took advantage of this and blasted a damaging ray of Martian Beams, which sliced through Super-Skrull's arm. The Skrull warrior shrieked in agony as his elongated, severed arm drifted off into space, green blood oozing from the open wound. J'onn threw Super-Skrull back at Mars, slamming him down yet again. Manhunter: This is over! J'onn blasted down at Kl'rt as he lay on the martian ground. He slammed his fist into Super-Skrull's chest, forcing it through. Super-Skrull tried to scream, but all that came out was a gurgle and a cough of blood. J'onn withdrew his fist and in his hand was Super-Skrull's heart, pouring blood. The green blood floated in the air, free from gravity. Super-Skrull reached up weakly for his heart, but his arm fell, and the life drained from his eyes. Manhunter, satisfied, flew away. He released Super-Skrull's heart into the cold void of space, with it freezing rapidly. With the deed done, he flew back towards Earth. K.O.! Boomstick: Ouch... That looked like it hurt. Wiz: Super-Skrull is incredibly powerful, but Martian Manhunter had a counter for just about anything Kl'rt could have thrown at him. His Martian Vision and nine senses allowed him to always know where Super-Skrull was, even while invisible. Boomstick: J'onn is stronger, faster, and smarter than Kl'rt. Plus, he had more options of combat at his disposal, whereas Super-Skrull's powers and attacks eventually became predictable to the highly intelligent martian. Wiz: And unfortunately for Super-Skrull, his flames were ineffective against J'onn. Martian Manhunter has stated that he is only vulnerable to flames of a magic influence. Super-Skrull's fire is artificial, as are the rest of his powers, meaning that his fire would not be viable to take down the Manhunter. Boomstick: In the end, Super-Skrull just didn't have the heart to face up to J'onzz. Wiz: The winner is Martian Manhunter. Which alien exemplar were you rooting for? Martian Manhunter Super-Skrull Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:GalacticAttorney Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Colour Themed Death Battles